PvP Combat
PvP, short for Player vs Player, is a feature in the game that allows players to fight other players. PvP does not have any game-implemented bonuses, currently it's just for sport, fun and duels. Killing a player grants you PvP Points, which goes by the new formula of "PvP Points = Victim Level * 2. The points gain is capped at a maximum 70 points per kill. In the past, PvP points were granted based on the difference between your own and the victim's level, although that was recently removed for fairness and to remove possible exploits. Top Player Killer of the Week is the most commonly sought after title, for it grants access to the Elite Shop (as does Top Survivor of the Week), and comes with some bragging rights. Clan Wars During a clan war, most clans will want to fight it out directly in-game. As such, there have been numerous suggestions regarding clan base systems and wars, but nothing has been implemented into the game itself, as of yet. Free For All Combat Free-for-All (FFA) PvP is a system where individual players engage one another in combat without any teams. By definition, FFA PvP involves one player against another. In the current game, you can kill another player ONLY in a PvP game. Melee in PvP Melee does increased damage in PvP servers, to other Players that is. While a Katana takes multiple hits to kill a Tendril, it takes only one to kill most players. Meanwhile, an Alpha Bull, which has the same Damage Per Shot as a Katana does, does not kill players in one shot. Damage dealt by Melee is 2x for Chainsaw and 3x for other Melee (blades and blunts) Arena Combat On January 4,2011 an arena was added to all outposts. In this arena players fight PvP in a large mazelike area. What is unique is that now when a player dies they still respawn with a 2:00 minute timer, but now respawn with the same amount of health and armor before entering the arena! On top of that, if the player dies with cash or items on him/her, no cash or items will be lost! However any Ammo you use will not be regained on respawning. These functions make the arena great for players who want to practice PvP without the risk of losing cash or items. Dying in the arena does not affect Top Survivor. Same as Free-for-all PvP, except done in a maze beneath the outposts. The tight corridor may offer a good place for a lot of snipers, while the large room shows a very good killzone for close combat. Choose your weapon well, if you want to survive in the Arena. To leave the arena, you must make your way to the green arrow exit (if you can). Please note that all the outposts are linked together via the arena. You can not use inventory in arena. Normal PvP Combat When you die from PvP Combat, you get all your health poins back. the set amount of time for you to revive is only 2 minutes whatever your level is (with the exeption of Gold Members who now only need 5 seconds to revive) . Just like in inner city and in Single Player, you'll lose all cash on hand (with the exception of if you're holding a Security Box), and will respawn at the health level you had going into Arena PvP. inner city PvP you will respawn critical/serious. Armour also applies to these rules. Category:Gameplay